A Single Shot
by BiancaJ
Summary: Sea Patrol: What if the shot fired from Rick Gallagher’s gun on the Bridge of the Hammersley at the end of Cometh the Hour did more damage than clipping Kate’s wing? Kate and Mike
1. Chapter 1

What if the shot fired from Rick Gallagher's gun on the Bridge of the Hammersley at the end of Cometh the Hour did more damage than clipping Kate's wing

What if the shot fired from Rick Gallagher's gun on the Bridge of the Hammersley at the end of Cometh the Hour did more damage than clipping Kate's wing? This story recaps the events which occur just before the shooting and then deviates from there. No copyright is intended. I don't own these characters, they belong to McElroy productions, Channel Nine etc, I'm just borrowing them for some fun and I promise I shall return them unharmed – well except perhaps for Ursula Morell (Mmmwhahaha). Any spelling or grammatical errors are mine and mine alone so I'll appologise before hand.

Text in _Italics_ is action and dialogue belonging to the episode of Sea Patrol S01E13 Cometh the Hour written by Dave Warner and Directed by Chris Martin-Jones.

Now on with the fun…………..

"_Say again ET" the CO questions into the radio_

"_I say again it is not Gallagher" ET's voice confirms_

_The bridge door swings open and in walks Gallagher restraining a struggling Ursula Morell who is held at gun point_

"_Of course it's not! It wasn't that far to swim and none of your people were watching the starboard side!" Gallagher boasts_

_Kate acquires Gallagher with her side arm, Gallagher moves his sights between the X and CO_

"_Don't" Mike exclaims _

_Gallagher points the gun at the XO. "Don't be foolish Kate" he says_

"_Let her go, Put down the gun" the CO tries to placate._

_Gallagher pretends to think. "Ahhh NO!" he laughs "I am not asking for much Mike. Drive me a few hundred yards that way (he points the gun towards the bridges bow facing window) Give me a RIHB and you get Ursula back without a hole in her head. What could be fairer than that?"_

"_Lower the weapon" Mike orders Kate_

"_Sir I" Kate protests_

"_That's an order X" he demands_

_Kate reluctantly lowers the gun_

"_That's the spirit… Kate" Rick smirks_

"_I did that to show I'm a reasonable man but this ship is going nowhere" Mike exclaims_

_Rick sticks the gun into Ursula's abdomen_

"_Please Mike" Ursula pleads_

"_I'm not bluffing, I'll kill her" Gallagher claims_

"_Kill her, and we'll kill you" Mike reasons_

"_I'll do it" Rick says_

"_Reacquire target" Mike orders Kate_

_Kate does as she is ordered. Rick moves the pistol from Ursula's abdomen and point's it at Mike_

" _You'll get one shot away, your choice, her or me, who do you wanna kill the most, after all we both outsmarted you" Mike bates Rick_

"_No one out smarted me, you got lucky" Rick snarls_

"_Yea that's what all the losers say." Mike goads _

_Swain opens the door to the bridge and distracts Gallagher. Rick slams the door shut and, Mike rushes him and he and Rick fight over the gun._

A shot is fired and this is where the story begins…_………………………….._

As Mike struggles to gain the upper hand with Rick he hears the shot Gallagher gets off as he was grabbing for the weapon. He knew Kate was in the general direction the bullet would have gone and hears something fall. Mike however doesn't turn his attention from the struggle for if Gallagher wins it would most likely turn fatal for all on the bridge.

Finally after what feel's like hours of close quarter combat Mike manages to wrestle the gun from Rick and subdue him with a precisely placed elbow to the temple. Gallagher slumps to the floor unconscious. Swain and Agent Murphy rush into the bridge and tightly handcuff Gallagher. Mike looks up from the body on the floor and over to Ursula huddled in the corner beside the helm chair, her hands over her head.

"Ursula! Are you alright?" he enquires

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm soooo sorry Mike! My research was never meant to hurt anyone, now all these people are dead because of my stupid mistake. I am such a horrible person, what must you think of me!!"

The CO however didn't register any of this after Ursula had said she was ok for his attention had turned to the Radar and the slumped body of his Executive Officer.

"X? X is you Ok?" He yells

Mike rushes over to Kate. As he turns her over he notices she is unconscious and the front of her overalls are covered in blood which appears to be spreading from her left upper chest.

"SWAIN! Swain I need help over here now. It's X. Help her Swain" Mike orders in obvious panic

As Swain rushes to Kate's side he takes in her motionless pale form as well as the considerable amount of blood she had already lost. He puts pressure over the wound and feel's Kate's neck for a carotid pulse which is rapid and weak. He looks up at his CO and notices the panicked look in his eyes as he gazes hopelessly upon his second in command.

"Sir, we need to stop the bleeding and get the X down to the Wardroom. Can you carrier her while I keep my hand over the wound"

When the CO doesn't respond Swain yells "Sir! Sir we have to move now"

"Huh What?" Mike replies as he comes out of his shock and blankly looks at his Coxswain

"We need to get X to the wardroom and my Medical Bag NOW Sir!"

"Right Swain I've got her" Mike says as he swings Kate up in his arms and carries her bridal style as Swain runs behind trying to stop the blood flow. No easy feat along the narrow corridors of the Hammersley.

As they are entering the wardroom Cheffo and Buffer come along the corridor.

"Cheffo" Swain yells "I need some help in here"

They both rush into the room.

"Lay her down on the bench sir. I need to get her overalls off so I can see where the bleeding is coming from. Can you hand me the scissors sir then keep pressure over the wound" Swain directs as he attaches Kate to the portable monitor and puts an oxygen mask on her.

Mike reaches into the medical kit and searches for the scissors. When he locates them he hands them quickly to Swain who is ordering Cheffo to obtain venous access in Kate to run a bag of Hartmann's solution.

"What the hell happened to X Sir?" Buffer asked with obvious distress

"Gallagher got on board with a gun, came into the bridge, we struggled and X was shot."

"WHAT!!" Both Buffer and Cheffo exclaimed at the same time.

Buffer took off out the door for the bridge yelling to Swain to take care of the X.

"I'm in" Cheffo says obviously relieved as he fastened the cannula to Kate's right arm and connected the fluid line.

"Open in up as fast as you can Cheffo, She's lost a lot of blood" Swain says. "Her breathing is shallow, her heart rates 130 and Blood Pressure is really low 85/45. Sir I need to speak to a doctor ASAP.

Cheffo takes over applying pressure to Kate's chest and Mike moves over to the Com and rings through to RO asking to be patched through to Fleet Medical. Whilst waiting for RO to get back to him with a phone Doctor, Mike calls the bridge and tells NAV to immediately call all crew back to the ship and gave the order to set sail for home port as soon as all were accounted for and on board. "Yes sir! Right away! Is the XO ok Boss? Buffer said she was shot"

"She was and I don't know Nav, I really don't know" Mike says in an uncertain voice.

"Sir I have a Doctor Lee from Fleet Medical on the phone for you." RO's voice comes over the line.

"Thanks RO… "Dr Lee, this is Lieutenantnt Commander Flynn, CO of the Hammersley. I'm putting you on loud speaker to talk to my Coxswain about my XO who's been shot"

"Yes sir" Dr Lee says over the phone

"Dr Lee, this is the ships Swain. I have a 28year old female (Don't know her real age so I'm guessing) with a GSW to the upper left chest, there is no visible exit wound, she is unconscious, her airway patent though her breathing is shallow and fast and the right side of her chest is moving much more than the left. Oxygen Saturations are 89 with 10litres of oxygen Heart rate is 130 and BP low at 85/45. I have an 18guage cannula in her right brachial vein with a 1000mls of Hartmann's running open as we speak.

"Do you have another medic with you Swain?" the Dr Lee asks

"Yes sir, our second medic is here." Swain replies

"Good, now I want him to push that fluid thru ASAP then run a 500ml bottle of 4 Albumen, we need to boost her blood volume. Do you have an approximate weight for the patient." Dr Lee questions

"Ahhh roughly 60kg's" Swain guesses.

"Right! Now as the other medic is doing that I want you to listen to her chest, does she have equal air entry" Dr Lee asks

Swain grabs the stethoscope from the table and listens to Kate's chest. There is much greater air movement on the right side then the left and no sound at all in the upper left chest which he passes on to Dr Lee.

"Ok!" Dr Lee replies. "I want you to place her head in a neutral position and look at her trachea. Does it seem to run down the centre of her throat?"

Swain does as asked and notices that in fact the X's trachea is pushing over to the right. He looks up at the CO in alarm and says to Dr Lee "Aaah, no sir, it is deviating to the right"

"Damn", Dr Lee replies. "It sounds as though she has a tension pneumothorax. How far are you from base?"

"About 2 hours" the CO replied

"Bugger! Swain do you have the equipment to put in a chest drain? Dr Lee asks

"No sir, we aren't equipped for that" Swain says in a panic

"Ok then, well you're going to have to do a needle thoracostomy to relieve the pressure"

"DO WHAT" Swain, Cheffo and Mike shout in alarm.

"Stay calm gentlemen that's really important. Ok" Dr Lee says in a reassuring voice.

"Yes sir" the three reply.

"Now I want you to cut away the XO's clothing to see the wound and you need access to her chest.

"Yes sir" Cheffo does as asked though becomes somewhat bashful when he goes to cut the strap of the X's bra.

"Just do it Cheffo" Mike orders calmly, looking up at him before returning his attention back to Kate's pale face.

"Good" Dr Lee replies "Now Swain, you need to locate the second intercostal space by feeling for the second and third ribs, remember the clavicle is one and count from there"

"Right" Swain replies running his hands down Kate's chest to locate the spot. "I've found it Doc, it's a good thing that the XO's so slim", he exclaims.

Mike glances up from Kate's face and glares at him

"Sorry Sir" Swain mumbles.

"Good work, now note that spot and then draw a line from the middle of the clavicle to that intercostals space. That is where you will need to insert the needle."

"Ok, I have it sir" Swain replies nervously

"Take the betadine out of your kit to clean her skin and once you've done that, go and wash your hands and put on some sterile gloves." Dr Lee instructs

"Ready Sir"

"Now I want you to take a 16 gauge cannula and insert it into the second intercostal space at a 90º to the chest wall nice and slowly. As you go through the layers of tissue into the plural space you should feel a pop, and as soon as you do stop ok".

Swain looks down at the X and mutters a quiet "I'm sorry about this Mam" looks up at the CO who nods his head and Cheffo who shrugs his shoulder and does as instructed with a somewhat shaky hand. As he inserts the needle about 2½ cm's he feel's a sudden pop.

"I felt the pop Doc" he exclaims somewhat excited and relieved as he takes a deep breath"

"Good work Swain", Dr Lee says. "Now you need to advance the catheter tip a bit and then remove the needle without pulling out the catheter and as you do you should feel and hear a sudden rush of air.

As swain removes the needle he feels the sudden rush of air coming out the end of the catheter. He sighs in relief

"It's worked sir I can feel the air coming out"

"That's great work Swain, now you need to secure the catheter so it doesn't come out and secure a Heimlic valve to the end of the catheter to stop backflow. Keep a close eye on it and her Swain you don't want it to kink off and they can easily block and cause problems and she can end up in the same situation all over again. How far from base are you now? Dr Lee questions as Swain fixes the catheter.

"Roughly 90mins Doc" the CO replies.

"What are her obs like now?" Dr Lee questions

"A bit better, Resp rate 28 and effort seems to be a bit easier and the left side of her chest is moving a little better, Oxygen Sats are 93 in 10litres, Heart rate 125 and BP 93/55" Cheffo says with obvious relief

"How's the bleeding from the wound going." Dr Lee asks

"It's settled sir, just small oozing now" Swain says

"Is the Albumen through" Dr Lee asks.

"About 100 mls still to go Sir" Cheffo informs him "Do you want me to hang another bottle once it's done"?

"No put up another Hartmann's bag to run at about 200mls per hour, we don't want to give her too much fluid."

"That was good work gentlemen, your XO's not out of the woods yet, what she needs is an operating theatre and a proper chest drain. You need to get her back to base ASAP" Dr Lee informs them

"Will do Doc". Mike replies

"Ill inform our trauma surgeon and put the OR on standby awaiting your return to base. Keep me posted of her condition every 10 minuets and contact me immediately if there is the slightest change in her status" Dr Lee instructs

"Yes Sir" Swain and Cheffo say in unison

"Fleet Medical out" Dr Lee's voice rings off.

The three men all look at each other and all give a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Good work Swain!" Mike commends. "You to Cheffo."

"We still have to get her home yet sir." Swain replies hesitantly

"That's true but without your good work I don't think she would have made it this far" the CO says quietly as his gaze fixes upon the XO.

Mike continues to stare at Kate for a while, as both Swain and Cheffo continue to monitor her. He looks at her face, her left cheek is smeared with blood, and her eyelashes ebony against her pale skin with no hint of the usual colour in her cheeks. He reaches out a hand to stroke her cheek. So soft! Mike bows his head and closes his eyes and thinks back on all those times five years previously, when he used to wake up before her to just watch her sleep then rouse her from her dreams with a soft caress to her cheek just as he was doing now. He opened his eyes and looked up to see if it had worked, but Kate's remain the same.

Mike never was an overly religious person however in that moment he bent his head and prayed to which ever Deity listening to protect his Katie and to help them get home in time for she had to be ok. She was his XO, his second in command, the only other person he trusted with control of his ship and therefore the lives of all his crew. After 5 years apart he really couldn't imagine anyone else doing that job, for in the past six months Kate had managed to wrangle her way into the close knit crew and was genuinely liked by all. Mike however always felt that the bridge seemed to be missing something when she wasn't on duty, and he always felt ill at ease when she was commanding a boarding party, counting the seconds till she radio's through that all is contained then waiting on baited breath till she is safely back on the Hammersley. He loved arguing with her, how her frustration and anger brings out the green in her beautiful eyes and how she sticks out her chin when she is making a point. How he loved listening to her voice, soft and smooth, but strong and confidant when necessary. He loved her smile, how it could light up a room and the special one she has just for him when they share a private joke. He loved… He loved……. "Wow" Mike though his head still bent, He loved Kate. More that that, he was IN love with Kate, pure and simple

Just then the sound of someone tripping and a loud long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep rang out as Mikes head flew up to look at the monitor which was recording Kate's vial signs and the ECG trace showed a flat line.

"NO!" Mike cries in anguish. "Katie please don't leave me"

Tehehehehehe I love cliff hangers. This is my first attempt at writing Sea Patrol so please let me know what you think, though do be nice . Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Ciao for Now

Anka


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own the characters or the concept, the only idea of mine is what they are all currently up to

Again I don't own the characters or the concept, the only idea of mine is what they are all currently up to

So taking from the last chapter …..

_Just then the sound of someone tripping and a loud long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep rang out as Mikes head flew up to look at the monitor which was recording Kate's vial signs and the ECG trace showed a flat line._

"_NO!" Mike cries in anguish. "Katie please don't leave me"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Swain rushes forward to examine Kate. He touches her neck to feel for a pulse and then pauses. Chefo however is picking him self up off the floor of the ward room having just tripped over something. After his fall and the subsequent anguished cry from his boss, Chefo looks over at the others in room to see if they noticed his sudden attack of jelly legs: Kate was still lying unconscious on the bench, Swain standing over her checking her pulse with a puzzled look on his face and the Boss, well he was standing next to the XO, staring at Swain, pale as a ghost with a look of abject horror on his face.

'Hmm, what's going on between the boss and the X' Chefo thought.

"It's Ok boss, her heart's still beating. She's Ok" Swain reassures Mike

"Well what the hell just happened Swain, why has the monitor flat lined?" Mike demands.

"I don't know Sir! I can't explain it! But here, you can feel her pulse" Swain encourages, trying to prize one of Mike's hands out of the XO's lax grip onto her neck to feel her pulse hoping that it would start to ease the terror he could see in his boss's eyes.

Chefo meanwhile looks down at the cables on the floor and notices that one of them had been pulled apart, one which half of it was currently under his boot. 'So that's what I tripped over then' Chefo thought as he bent to pick up the cable.

"Boss! Umm, I think this can probably explain what happened to the monitor" Chefo says happily indicating the separated cables in his hands.

Mike turns towards Chefo with a dark look on his face. "Well reconnect it then Seaman Jones" Mike snarls in a low dangerous voice

"Yes Sir" Chefo replies as he does so instantly.

Mikes eyes turn back to the monitor and he sits back down once again taking the XO's hand in his as the bip, bip noise resumes. Chefo looks at Swain who only shrugs in response to the unspoken question as to why the CO was in such a state.

Swain moves into the store room (I'm not sure if there is one but for the sake of this story there is) to retrieve a bag of IV Hartmanns. As he moves away from Kate's side, Mike's head springs up and he demands "Where are you going Swain, you need to stay here".

"Sir… I'm just getting another bag of fluid for the X, I'm not leaving"

"Well send Chefo, He's not much use here anyway" Mike snarls sending Toby a pointed glare.

"Right then, I'll get the fluids" Chefo replies somewhat hurt at the way the CO was treating him, tripping and disconnecting the cord was an accident after all.

'Anyone would think I pulled the cords out on purpose' Chefo thought as he moved past Swain into the store room.

Swain cast Toby a commiserating glance then returned his gaze to the CO with a sigh.

"Boss, she really is doing ok. There isn't much more we can do for now until we get her back to shore. Why don't you go and get a coffee and some fresh air. I'll call you if there is any change at all." Swain says.

Mike looks up at the medic then back down to Kate's pale face. He closes his eyes for a second and mumbles to himself before looking back up to Swain.

"I can't leave her Swain, I let this happen. If I had only managed to get the gun off Gallagher sooner, or pushed him the other way then the X wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. I let this happen. God if she doesn't pull through I don't know what …." Mike trails off as a tear slips down his cheek. He bows his head as he fights to get his emotions under control.

Swain sighs as Chefo walks back into the room. When Toby notices that Mike has his head bent over the X's hand he looks to Swain for an answer. Swain just shakes his head sadly and Chefo decides not to push it and motions that he is going to wait outside for a bit. Swain nods in understanding as he leaves closing the door softly behind him.

The click of the door pulls Mike from his thoughts and he looks up in question.

"Chefo's just waiting outside Sir" Swain informs his boss

"I guess I was a bit rough on him before?" Mike asks looking up at Swain who was again checking the X's obs.

"Perhaps a bit Sir" Swain replies cautiously not wanting to evoke his boss's wrath.

Mike sighs and looks at Swain with his heart in his eyes "I'll apologise later, it's just when that monitor went off, my heart stopped as well, and I couldn't breathe Swain."

Swain smiles in response. "The X is special to you Sir?" he questions gently.

Mike scoffs ruefully. "All my crew is special to me Swaino!"

"Yes Sir!" Swain replies unsure if he is walking into a minefield without a map. "It's just…. Well…"

"Spit it out Chris, you can speak freely" Mike says with a hint of a smile

"You just seem to have an extra special connection to the X that's all" Swain says holding his breath hoping that the world was not about to implode

Mike looks at Swain appraisingly. He struggles with the urge to tell someone about His and Kate's past and the possible ramifications of doing so, but 'hell' he thought 'Kate will be leaving for an Executive Officer posting on frigate soon and my reaction to her being shot is probably already all over the boat so in for a penny, in for a pound'.

Mike looked at Kate's face. "Yea I do Swain. We dated for a while about 5 years ago just after she graduated from the Academe. We met at a course I was teaching and really hit it off. She was the first woman who I ever thought I could have a future with, who I ever fell in love with"

Mike looked back up at Swain whose eyes seemed ready to pop out of his head. He chuckled. "You seemed surprised Swain"

"Ahhh yes sir! I mean….wow that's, ahhh well yea!

"Very articulate Swaino" Mike said quietly

"What happened Sir" Swain asked softly

"The Navy." Mike said with a hint of regret and bitterness in his voice. "She was bright, beautiful, ambitious and had a great career in front of her" he chuckled. "She was adamant that she wanted to work on a Frigate so was going to be posted to Melbourne and I was eventually coming back here to the Hammersley and the other end of the country. We tried to keep it going for a few months after the course, catching up for weekends and when we were both on shore leave and stuff, and it really seemed to be working until one day the Hammersley was granted an unexpected week's shore leave so I flew down to Melbourne to surprise her. Her ship had just berthed and I was waiting off to the side of the gangplank for her to come ashore when I spotted her talking to her CO. He was complementing her on some action or other she had taken during the voyage and he said to her "If you keep up this good work Lieutenant you will soon be doing me out of a job, keep it up and you will go places real fast". The look on her face as she quietly accepted his praise made my heart sink. She was proud of herself, of what she had accomplished and to get praise like that from Captain Thomas, well it must have been something special because he is a real task master you know. It was then that I knew I had to end it. If anyone ever found out about our relationship it would be a major black mark on her file never the less possibly get us both dishonourably discharged. I mean if it was only me I wouldn't have cared but I couldn't do that to her, so I turned around without even saying hello, caught the first plane home and wrote her a dear Jane letter." Mike took a deep then looked up at Swain who was looking back at him with concern and pity in his eyes.

"How did she take that sir? Swain asked

"I don't know Swain, I never heard from her again until 6 months ago when she turned up at NAVCOM as my new Executive Officer" Mike replied sarcastically

"Ouch! That would have been a bolt out of the blue" Swain says with feeling

"Understatement of the millennium" Mike says looking again back to Kate's pale face. "After all this time I never thought I'd see her again and there she was, as bright and as beautiful as ever but she had changed. She was no longer the open, fun loving and approachable Katie I once knew; she was the cold, hard and no nonsense Lieutenant McGregor, it was like meeting a different person" Mike said sadly.

"She was coming to a new command sir, her first as an XO (I 'm not sure about this but for creative licence sake it is) and from what you've just told me, seeing you again was probably a big shock for her too and besides, it didn't take long for her to fit in and become one of the team Sir. We all think of her that way now, as part of the team, she's a great XO and a great friend as well…. to all of us." Swain tried to reassure him

"To you all maybe, but around me she always seems to be on guard, as though I'm going to…I don't know disapprove of her, cut her down, lash out or something. A couple of months ago we were both at NAVCOM being fed a bunch of lies about Bright Island and were talking outside about how it all seemed to fit in with Ursula's sudden disappearance. Kate made an offhanded comment that maybe Ursula just left because she wanted a change of scenery. The look she gave me spoke a million words. She hasn't forgiven me for leaving." Mike said dejectedly

"Sir, I may not know much about women but you did break up with her via a letter, not the best move there boss and well….." Swain broke off

Mike looked up and motioned for him to continue

"Well you were talking to Kate of all people about how a woman who you obviously liked, and had made no attempt of hiding this obvious like, had disappeared on you with no real explanation I guess in many ways, kinda like how you disappeared on her years before, sooo channelling my feminine side I can kinda understand where she was coming from." Swain said hesitantly

"Ohhh!" Mike says quietly a blush creeping up his cheeks. "I guess I never thought of it that way. I just assumed that Kate had moved on and wouldn't be bothered with me perusing Ursula, I mean I decided after seeing her again that I had to do something so I took up after Ursula to keep my mind off her "

Swain looks at Mike suspiciously

"Well Ok yes! I knew that she didn't like it and it obviously bothered her, she made no secret of that and well…. I guess that it did make me a little bit chuffed that she still felt something for me." Mike said lowering his head in apparent shame

Swain looks at the monitor and records the X's obs again, a small smile gracing his handsome features as he takes in the numbers.

"Look Sir whether the X has moved on from you or not, seeing you with Dr Morell must have seemed like you were rubbing her nose in it. Not really a nice thing to do Sir, kinda harsh actually".

"I know" Mike mumbles

"Sir, do you love her?" Swain asks

"Dr Morell?" Mike asks in surprise

"No Kate!" Swain replies with obvious exasperation

"Five years ago I did, I was going to tell her that week I went to visit yet I decided to call it off because I loved her too much to risk her career but I never did get to say the words to her." Mike says, his voice low

"What about now sir, do you love still love her now?" Swain pushes

"I… I don't… I" Mike stutters looking at Swain in a panic. His gaze then falls on Kate's face and he brushes his hand over her hair and letting out a shuddering sigh whispers "With all my heart and soul". With these words the dam holding back a tide of emotion breaks and Mike's shoulders begin to shake with suppressed sobs. "I never told her Swain, and now, because I wasn't fast enough to disarm that mongrel I may never get the chance to tell her, it's all my fault! She can't die Swain, she can't" Mike mumbles through his tears.

Seeing his usually stoic and in control captain in such a state is a huge shock to Swain. He truly feels for the man and moves around the counter where the X is lying to place a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone but allows him to cry. After several minuets Mike manages to pull himself together, his sobs dying down to the occasional loud sniffle and Swain hands his boss a tissue which he takes gratefully.

"Sir, we are doing everything in our power to make sure that the X will be Ok. We must only be 30 minuets from port, then she is going to be rushed by ambulance to the hospital and they are going to put in a chest drain and remove the bullet. It will take her a while to recuperate, but I'm fairly sure that she will recuperate and you will have every chance to tell her exactly how you feel."

"You really think that Swain" Mike said, looking up at Swaino pleadingly, hope entering his eyes for the first time since this whole nightmare started

"I do Sir, I do. Look, why don't you go and get a cup of coffee and some air, it will do you good. I doubt very much that there will be any change in the X's condition until after her surgery and if there is I will call you straight away. Seriously Mike, take a break for a bit" Swain said almost pleadingly

Mike sighed again. "Ok, just for a little while, and call me if there is the slightest change, that's and order Swain"

"Yes boss" Swain said with obvious relief that he was going to take a break.

Mike stood up still looking at Kate, then bent over to place a soft kiss on her lips. Swain turned his back to give him as much privacy as possible but still heard Mike whisper into Kate's ear "I'll be back Katie, just have to stretch my legs a bit but I'll be back real soon. I love you, you know, and Swain's right, as soon as your awake I'm going to tell you so to your face consequence be damned".

With the decisiveness of a man who had made and felt comfortable with a decision he turned away from the bed and walked out the door. When Swain heard the door click he turned towards it just to make sure it was closed and let out a relieved sigh. He said in a quiet voice "He's gone for now X, you can open your eyes".

As Swain turned back to Kate his gaze met a bright green one shimmering with tears…….


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been so long between updates, reality had decided not to play nice anymore, GRRRRRR WORK

Sorry it has been so long between updates, reality had decided not to play nice anymore, GRRRRRR WORK!! Sigh! Well enough with the ranting and on with the typing.

I don't own the characters, just what they are all up to in this story as well as any grammatical errors too so sorry in advance.

_If we shadows have offended,__ Think but this, and all is mended,_

_That you have but slumbered here, Whilst these visions did appear._

_And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding than a dream,_

_Gentles do not reprehend, If you pardon, we will mend._

(Quote by Puck from William Shakespere's A Midsummer Night's Dream)

From the last chapter:

With the decisiveness of a man who had made and felt comfortable with a decision he turned away from the bed and walked out the door. When Swain heard the door click he turned towards it just to make sure it was closed and let out a relieved sigh. He said in a quiet voice "He's gone for now X, you can open your eyes".

As Swain turned back to Kate his gaze met a bright green one shimmering with tears…….

(AN: To understand Kate's lines in this chapter try saying them outloud without moving your mouth) 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sain" Kate rasped out. "Wh…Wha appnd"

"Don't try to talk Mamm" Swain urged as he moved to her side. "It's really important you stay very still, you've been shot and have a collapsed lung. There is a little tube in your chest trying to let the air out and believe me, I don't want to have to put another one in so please just lay still" he says as he takes hold of her hand.

"At sye I eel I've een it aye a tuck"

"Yes Mamm" Swain replies on a chuckle.

Kate tries to smile in return but grimaces instead. "Urts" she rasps out.

"I can get you some morphine Mamm, but just a little; I don't want to impede your breathing with it. I'll just call the CO back and ask him to get some from his locker for you" Swain says moving to the com.

"NO" Kate manages to semi yell as she moves to get up"

"KATE DON'T MOVE" Swain fires back as he rushes back to her side to restrain her. "Seriously Mamm, I'm not joking about the not moving bit, if that cannula comes out you will find yourself in major trouble again".

"K, K jus no oss. I can't eal iv him et" Kate whispers as tears well up in her eyes.

Swain looks at her and asks "How much of what he said did you hear?"

"Fom is easn ee eft me on" Kate manages to get out past the oxygen mask

Swain lowers his head and sighs. Taking a deep breath in he looks back up at the XO who has her eyes closed and says "He really does love you Kate. He's been an absolute mess since you've been hurt. Hell, when Chefo tripped over the ECG cord and the monitor alarmed I thought he was going to crumple before he realized you were ok" Chris chuckles "I don't think Chefo will choose to be alone in a room with Mike for a while to come"

Kate opens her eyes wearily, Swain able to read the question in them

"Never mind X" Chris says with a smile.

"Too hear there Navigator speaking, ETA to home base 10minuets, Swain prepare patient for transfer to ambulance via port side. Navigator out".

"Knowing the boss he'll be back in a few seconds mamm" Swain says reluctantly

"Peese Sain, dontell im I'm awake, not et". Kate pleads

He hesitates a few moments torn between the wishes of his patient and the order from his CO. "Ok Kate, I won't mention it when he comes back, but you should rest and stop speaking."

"Anks Sain, yura gd fend" Kate whispers as she closes her eyes and starts to drift off

"I'm just glad you're still with us Mamm" Swain says with honest feeling

Kate opens her eyes and smiles, well sort of, at him before closing her eyes again and drifting off into unconsciousness.

After a few moments of staring at the XO Swain begins to prepare everything for the transfer. He checks the valve on the chest cannula to ensure that it is still working and reassures himself that it is still well secured. He slows down the IV fluids and moves them to the portable trolley which they will use to get the XO from the wardroom up to the top deck and into the ambulance. He then transfers the module from the obs monitor onto the one on the portable trolley so he can keep a close eye one the X's progress until she is safely in the ambulance on her way to hospital. Now all he has to do is wait until they berth. Swain looks at the clock as he feels the ship slow down and take a left turn into the harbor. 'Better get the X over onto the trolley now so we can get out of here ASAP' Swain thinks as he sticks his head outside the cabin for someone to give him a hand. He spies Spider on his way to the galley and calls out to him for a hand

"How's the X Swaino?" Spider asks as he nears the curtained entrance of the wardroom.

"Been better Spider but she's hanging in there. Can you give me a hand to move her onto the trolley".

"Sure thing" Spider replies as he steps into the room and walks over to the woman who has been somewhat of a mentor and takes in her appearance. "Geeze Swain, she looks like a Ghost are you sure she's OK" Spider asks hesitantly

"She's lost a lot of blood mate, how do you think she'd look but yea she should be ok" Swain replies. "We'll move the trolley up beside the bench then I'm going to lift her gently under her shoulders and if you can take her legs we'll get her over OK."

"Yep, on your count Swaino" Spider replies as he steps forward to pick the X's legs up under the blanket. Swain gently maneuvers around her locking his arms under hers and around her chest.

"On three, One, Two, Three" Swain says as they lift the X together. As they do so the blanket which was covering Kate slips exposing her wounds, her cut bra strap and a considerable amount of skin.

"Ahhh" Spider exclaims blushing tomato red as he drops the X's legs onto the trolley.

"Easy there spider, you don't want to give the X a spinal injury as well as a gun shot do you" Swain says in exasperation at the young sailors actions

"YOU could have told me that she had nothing on under the blanket you know Swain. I just saw much more of the X than I ever wanted to!" Spider replies

"What do you mean she has nothing on you dolt. Her bra is still covering her so what's the problem, honestly you are acting like you've never seen a woman in her underwear before" Swain replies

"But Swaino this is the X we're talking about, it's kinda like seeing my mum in her skivvies – Just not right, sooooooo not right!!" Spider says horrified as he shudders

Swain looks up from the XO who is now lying on the trolley fortunately still unconscious to Spider and bursts out laughing at the look of abject horror on the younger mans face.

"Spider, she is only 9 years older than you, how can you look at her like she's your mother"

"Well I do" Spider snaps back immensely embarrassed. "If you don't need me anymore I'm gonna go and do…the things I have to do… yea that stuff… right, you're good, Ok bye" Spider says as he runs out the door of the wardroom at a hundred miles an hour without looking back.

Just then Swain heard the ships engines power down and Chefo walked into the room.

"Where was Spider sprinting off to in such a hurry Swaino" Toby asked as he stepped in through the curtains.

Swain chuckles "He ahhh, had some pressing issues he had to see to right after seeing a bit more of the XO then he ever anticipated seeing as we moved her over"

"Ahhhhhh" Toby replies with a mischievous grin on his face. "Hmmmm fodder to tease the young spider with later hey Swaino"

Swain laughs. "He was so embarrassed I doubt he will show his face for the rest of the day".

"Well" Toby replies "I was going to come and give you a hand to transfer the X to the gurney but as she's already trollied up lets get her top deck and in the ambulance before the boss can yell at me again". "Hey! Speaking of the Boss, what do you make of his reaction to the X being hurt. I mean one minuet he's like all fall apart then turns into this mamma bear protecting her cub man… well you get the gist"

"Chefo" Swain tries to interrupt

"There has to be something there, he was acting as though it was his other half who'd been shot" Toby continued to speculate

"Chefo" Swain tries again

"Maybe he's secretly in love with her or maybe they're secretly married"

"TOBY" Swain yells

"What!" He replies shocked that Swain had yelled

"Shut up and lift the dam gurney ok" Swain says in exasperation

"Oh right! One, Two Three"

"Actually I'm surprised that the boss hadn't come back to the wardroom. Have you seen him?" Swain asks as he and Chefo maneuver their way with the gurney through the narrow corridors of the Hammersley.

"Last I saw him was bout half an hour ago when he came out of the wardroom and walked towards the bridge" Chefo grunted as they carried the X up the stairs to the deck.

"There's the ambulance over there" Swain indicated with his head towards the white van on the dock the paramedics were unloading equipment from. "I want to find the boss and let him know she's still stable before they take her to hospital"

"That would be a smart move Swaino or you might just get your head bitten off like I did" Chefo replies with a smirk completely missing the signal to shut his mouth Swain was trying to send him as a voice behind him replied

"Well if you had managed to take more care around the monitoring of a critically ill patient Seamen Jones your head might still be firmly planted on your shoulders" Mike says in a hard voice.

"Ahh umm well yes sir, you're absolutely correct" Toby stutters before turning to face the CO sheepishly.

Mike manages to cover his amusement at catching one of his crew having a whine and immediately sobers as his gaze falls upon the XO.

"She still hasn't woken up yet Swaino" Mike asks with obvious pain in his voice. "I was on my way back to the wardroom when I was unfortunately detained" Mike says with anger and distain in his voice casting a glare at Dr Morell who was watching the group closely from the dock paying little attention to the Federal Police who were attempting to interview her.

Remembering his promise to Kate Swain replies "Not yet Sir. We are about to hand her over to the paramedics who will transfer her to hospital. Just wanted to let you know that we were transferring her over now"

"Thanks Swain! Get going then, the sooner she's in hospital the sooner she'll get better. You've done me proud Swaino, the XO wouldn't be among us now if you hadn't done such a fine job…, that goes for you too Seaman Bigfoot Jones and when she wakes up, I'm sure that the X will agree".

"Thank you sir" Swain replies as he bends to pick up the gurney, trying not to laugh at the slack mouthed Chefo who was staring at the CO like a goldfish.

"Problem Seaman Jones?" Mike asks unable to hide his amusement this time

"NO Sir, Thank you Sir" Toby snaps too, once he recovers from his shock at receiving a complement and a thank you from the man who only 30 minuets ago looked as though he wanted to strangle him.

"Well get a move on, the XO needs an Operating Theatre not an inspection of the Deck" Mike says as he moves away from the gangplank back towards the bridge. He pauses a moment and turns to watch the paramedics load Kate into the ambulance as Swain hands over all that he has done and the X's current condition.

As the doors of the Ambulance close and it pulls away from the dock with the sirens blaring and lights flashing Mike closes his eyes and lets his chin fall to his chest. Letting out a deep sigh he says quietly to himself "Hang in there Katie, hang in there please, I love you" but it was overheard by Commander Marshall who had come aboard enquiring after the XO and a blond headed marine biologist who's eyes narrowed menacingly at the heartfelt declaration.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Lololol

Sorry it's been so long between updates, the last couple of months have been pretty horrid but even though this chapter is somewhat short I promise to update at least once a week from now on 

On a side note, I visited Melbourne last weekend to see Guys and Dolls and I've just got to say it was ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!! The entire cast was awesome but I loved Ian Stenlake's portrayal of Sky and his performance of Luck be a Lady was fantastic. Marina Prior was hilarious as Adelaide and Lisa McCune was great as well. If you get a chance you should definitely go see the show!

Now, back to the story. Again I don't own the characters or the concept of Sea Patrol (Sigh!... If only.) just what they are all up to in this story.

From the previous chapter……….

As the doors of the Ambulance close and it pulls away from the dock with the sirens blaring and lights flashing Mike closes his eyes and lets his chin fall to his chest. Letting out a deep sigh he says quietly to himself "Hang in there Katie, hang in there please, I love you" but it was overheard by Commander Marshall who had come aboard enquiring after the XO and a blond headed marine biologist who's eyes narrowed menacingly at the heartfelt declaration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mike stood staring at the road where the ambulance had just left. He let out a shuddering breath and then inhaled deeply. He turned with the intention of heading to the bridge to delegate what return to base duties he could to the Nav, hurry through those he couldn't leave before rushing to the hospital to wait for Kate to come out of surgery. Instead he came face to face with his CO.

"Sir!" Mike says in surprise at seeing Marshall standing a couple of feet behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asks with some trepidation that his boss may have heard his declaration of love for the XO.

"Just came over to see how Lieutenant McGregor was doing" Commander Marshall replies with a shocked though somewhat amused expression at the deer in the headlights look and on his subordinates face. 'Hmmm, now that's interesting, I think I might need to have a chat to those two in private' Marshall ponders to himself

"She's just been taken to hospital now sir. She's critical though stable according to my medic. Fleet Medical had said that they are going to take her straight to theatre and I was just going to head back to the bridge to ask Nav if she wouldn't mind squaring away things here before Id scribble down my report so I could go to the hospital and wait for Katie" then realising who he was talking to "I… mean.. Lieutenant McGregor to come out of theatre." Mike rattles off as he walks in the direction of the stairs which lead to the bridge before he stops and turns back around realising that he had just walked away from a superior officer without being dismissed.

Commander Marshall for his part was in no way affronted by Mikes slip up and if it wasn't for the fact Kate was seriously injured he would have found the flustered actions and the somewhat repentant almost sheepish look on Mike's face funny and teased him about it. Kate however, was seriously injured, so he let the digression go with no comment and walked over to Mike and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be OK Mike. I've spoken to Dr Lee myself before I come over, he expects that she will make a complete recovery and when she does, You, Kate and I are going to have to sit down and have a little chat about what I heard when I came aboard." Marshall says in a calm and reassuring voice as they both head up the stairs to the bridge.

"Sir!" Mike exclaims horrified that he may have just ruined his loves career by letting slip that doosy without even telling the said woman herself.

"Does she know Mike?" Marshall inquires

"Know what Sir!" Mike asks feigning innocence

"I may be older than you Mike, but my hearing does still function so don't play me for a fool, does Kate know that you love her?" Marshall asks as they enter the bridge where Nav is busy shutting down the ship and filing her report.

Mike lets out a sigh. "No Sir she doesn't".

"Hmmmm." Marshall lets out as he motions Mike to ask Nav to take the ship.

"Oh right!" Mike says as he suddenly remembers why he was there. "Nav?" He asks to Nicky's back as she has her head in a cupboard looking for a folder. "Can you take the ship and look after the closing down procedure. I want to head ashore, go to the hospital and wait till X gets out of surgery.

"Sure thing boss". Nicky replies as she comes out of the cupboard with the illusive folder in her hand "Commander Marshall" Nicky salutes in surprise of the Big Boss being aboard.

Marshall returns the salute with a smile "Lieutenant Caetano, good to see you though I wish it was under happier circumstances". He turns back to Mike. "Go to the hospital Mike. I'll stay aboard and finish off things here with the Lieutenant. When she wakes up give Kate my best wishes and tell her I'll be by to see her later".

"Sir?" Mike questions.

"Mike Go!" Marshall reiterates with more force.

Mike sighs again and says gratefully "Thankyou Sir" and moves to the hatch quickly

"Oh and Mike!" Marshall says just before Mike slips out the door.

"Sir?" Mike says as he turns back to his CO hoping he hasn't changed his mind.

"Tell her!" Marshall replies with a twinkle in his eye.

"s..Sir?" Mike stutters unable to comprehend that his and Kate's boss has just told him to admit his love for her even though it goes against the fraternisation rule the Navy swears by

"We'll work the details out later, but if it's true, tell her." Marshall says

"Yes sir, I shall" Mike replies as he closes the door.

"Dismissed" Commander Marshall says on a laugh as he looks at the already closed door, once again amused at Mike's lack of formalities in the presence of his CO

Marshall turns around to Nav who had just watched the encounter between the two with puzzlement written all over face and now had questions in her eyes.

"Never mind Nav, never mind!" He chuckles. "Now where are you up to in the shut down procedure?"

"Ahhh, I'm actually almost finished Sir. The captives have been handed over to the Federal police, the engines are cooling waiting for their check by Charge and his team, the Galley has been sorted and the decks have been squared away and are waiting to be washed. I've started to power down the non essentials on the bridge as well" Nicky said hoping that she wasn't going to get court marshalled for over stepping the line but with the CO's reaction to the X being shot she wasn't entirely sure how much help she'd have bunking down the ship once they got back to port and she certainly hadn't imagined that the Base CO would be there to assist her.

Marshall looked at the young woman appraisingly. She had all but managed to shut the ship down by herself, on her own initiative which given the fact that the XO was out of action and as a result the CO's mind was elsewhere was commendable. "Good work Nav, if Lieutenant Commander Flynn doesn't watch himself he may be out of a job soon".

"Ohhhh no Sir!" Nicky says somewhat flustered. "Lieutenant Commander Flynn is definitely the CO of the Hammersley.

"That he is Nav, that he is" Marshall says laughing as he looks around the bridge. Nicky continues to write her report and silence falls.

"Lieutenant what do you think about Lieutenant Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor as a CO and XO team?" Marshall asks

"Well Sir…. They work well together and run a tight ship." Nicky responds wondering where that question came from.

"Care to elaborate?" Marshall prompts

"Well …." Nicky stammers unsure of how much of the CO's rumoured recent behaviour she should disclose. "As you know Lieutenant Commander Flynn can at times, have some unorthodox methods though he always seems to get the desired result and the XO, well… she seems to be much more by the book so they often clash over the way things should be done but in many ways that's good cause they seem to balance each other out. They are both approachable and have a genuine concern for all members of the crew and have the loyalty and respect of all on board. Besides the crew is happy and that to me is the sign of a good leadership. Sir……..you aren't planning on splitting them up are you?" Nicky demands, then remembering that she is talking a superior officer quickly adds "Sir."

"Not if I can help it Nicky, not if I can help it." Marshall replies quietly before looking around and heading over to the door. "Well you seem to have everything under control over here so I'm going to head back to NAVCOM now. Just give me a call if you need anything Ok."

"Ahh yes sir." Nicky replies as Marshall leaves the bridge in a hurry.

As he climbed down the stairs towards the stern Marshall wondered how on earth he was going to manage to keep the current CO and XO of the Hammersley working together if they embark on a personal relationship, which if truth be told, he secretly hoped they both would. He had kept a close eye on the two of them after noting a somewhat interesting spark when he introduced them six months earlier and the Hammersley had never been so efficient in her duties as of late. As he crossed the gangplank saluting the White Ensign he was thinking how fond of both of them he was and that they both deserved a bit of happiness when he stumbled into a person waiting in his path.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Marshal replied looking at the person he ran into and recognising Dr Morell

"That's alright Commander Marshal. I was actually waiting for you. I was wanting to launch a formal complaint about the inappropriate behaviour of two of you officers on the Hammersley". Ursula replies.

"Really!" Marshall says in some shock considering that the crew of the Hammersley had just saved her life. "And which of the officers would that be".

"Lieutenant Commander Michael Flynn and Lieutenant Kate McGregor" Ursula says with a small evil smile…………

.


End file.
